Gun
piles can be used to refill on main weapon ammunition.]] The main weapons in Left 4 Dead are divided into two tiers. The first is the kind available to any Survivor when the scenario starts. Second-tier weapons can only be found later on throughout the maps such as at the end of the campaign just before or at the finale, as they are considered upgrades from Tier-1-weapons. Melee (shove-back, default "right-click (mouse2)") can be used while holding any weapon, on Infected (excluding the Tank, the Charger, and the Witch (except in some situations)) within close combat, pushing them back and delaying a threat. There is currently no way to distribute weapons or ammunition among teammates without picking up another weapon to replace the slot of the weapon you wish to give. All weapons have an attached flashlight with an unlimited battery; however, the light emitted from the flashlight is only visible to player wielding it. Picking up a weapon from a table or other location holding new weapons (not from a dead Survivor) provides a full ammo refill (as well as the magazine) of that weapon, equivalent to interaction with an ammo pile. This is useful for unloading an entire magazine, then picking up a new one so as to avoid having to reload the weapon. Weapons will continue reloading despite the lack of reloading animation during melee attacks, provided that reloading starts before the melee attacks. This is extremely useful if out of ammo, or both primary and pistol need to be reloaded as it allows the player to shove back attacking Infected while their weapon reloads in the background. When it is fully reloaded (after 2-3 melees' time) it can be used to kill the staggering Infected. Main Weapons Left 4 Dead Tier 1 Each of the Survivors has the choice of starting with one of either of the first tier weapons, but they can switch or restock ammo on checkpoints. Pump Shotgun Submachine Gun Tier 2 Each of the Survivors have the choice of switching their first tier weapons to one of these on later checkpoints. Picking a Tier 2 weapon up will automatically fill the reserve ammo. Assault rifle Auto shotgun Hunting rifle Left 4 Dead 2 The following weapons can be found in Left 4 Dead 2. The original Left 4 Dead weapons will also make an appearance in Left 4 Dead 2, although some of them appear to be slightly tweaked have a new reload animation. Tier 1 Chrome Shotgun Silenced Submachine Gun Tier 2 Combat Shotgun Sniper Rifle Combat Rifle AK-47 Special Tier Grenade Launcher Other Weapons German Version Weapons Due to the censorship of the German version of the game, Valve has decided to port some weapons from Counter-Strike into the game exclusively for German players to make up for the censorship. Though this is exclusive to those who own the German version of the game, anyone who plays with someone who owns the German version will encounter these weapons as well. Weapons The weapons available to owners of the German Version are the Combat Knife, H&K MP5, SIG SG552, Steyr Scout, And Accuracy International AWSM Trivia *Though these weapons can be spawned in the console, they will not do any damage, and will not effect the Infected in any way. However, if one were to spawn one of these weapons, take them, and progress to the next level, the weapons will then deal damage. thumb|300px|right|How to Get CSS weapons working * Australians do not get exclusive weapons, even though they also have a censored game. * It is in fact possible to get these weapons to work for all other versions, all you have to do is spawn enough for your teammates and let them pick them up and then spawn one for your self.( It has not been tested with online teammates only bots.) Weapon Upgrades Laser Sight Incendiary Ammo Explosive Ammo Sidearms Each of the Survivors starts with a pistol. * Pistol (Can be dual-wielded, Left 4 Dead only) * P220 Pistol (Can be dual-wielded by picking up a Glock, Left 4 Dead 2 only) * Magnum (Cannot be dual-wielded, Left 4 Dead 2 only) Grenades Each of the Survivors can carry either one molotov cocktail, one pipe bomb, or one bile bomb. * Molotov cocktail * Pipe bomb * Bile bomb (Left 4 Dead 2 only) Melee Weapons Melee weapons, are a new class of weapon introduced in Left 4 Dead 2. They're found in some safe rooms and along the chapters of each campaign. Melee weapons do not have their own inventory slot; instead, they replace the pistol if they are picked up. However, when incapacitated, a Survivor draws a pistol to defend themselves until they're helped back up. They can kill Common Infected in range with one swing, and are capable of killing several in one swing. They can also instantly kill most Special Infected and deal heavy damage to the others, although due to the abilities of the special Infected, it's usually best to just shoot them. All melee weapons can be used indefinitely save for the Chainsaw, which is dropped once its gas tank is empty. Melee weapons also have different rates of swings and accumulate blood as they are used against the Infected. *Axe *Baseball Bat *Chainsaw *Cricket Bat *Crowbar *Electric Guitar *Frying Pan *Katana *Machete *Nightstick Usable Items These items are found throughout campaigns, and when picked up, you can't use any weapon until you throw them or drop them. You can shove with them, however. When shot, burned, or otherwise detonated, these items blow up or spread flames, making good tools for defending areas during Crescendos or Finales. * Gas can * Oxygen tank * Propane tank * Fireworks (Left 4 Dead 2 only) Special Items These items are special and are found at specific locations in specific maps. Although these weapons have no damage capabilities, they do pose useful at one point or the other in Left 4 Dead 2. *Gnome Chompski (you can win it from the carnival in Dark Carnival, and if you get to the rescue vehicle with Gnome Chompski still with you, you win an Achievement.) *Cola *Gas Cans and Pouring used in the mall atrium Dead Center finale, as well as in Scavenge mode. Can be set on fire by bullets or spitter goo, survivors must pour these into a machine to score in either game mode. See Scavenge Mode. Fixed Weapons Over the course of the campaigns, the Survivors find fixed gun emplacements left behind by the military in their failed attempt to contain the Infection. They appear at certain finales and crescendo events and have an infinite supply of ammo. However they are prone to overheating, which renders them temporarily unusable. When a Survivor uses a mounted gun, they cannot move and can only fire in a fixed arc. * Minigun (Left 4 Dead) * Heavy Machine Gun (Left 4 Dead 2) Reload reloading the Pump Shotgun]] Reloading (default "R'" on PC and "'B" on the Xbox360) is the in-game action of moving ammo from your reserve ammo count to your usable loaded ammo. When complements their high magazine capacities to make reloading nearly trivial. The hunting rifle takes longer to reload than the other two magazine-fed weapons, but the person using it should have the least close quarters contact of all other Survivors anyway. Pistols have a similar reload time to the submachine gun, but have a much smaller magazine capacity. Dual pistols make reloading take slightly longer, and incapacitated players take twice as long as normal to reload their pistols. It is best to always reload before a finale or when a Tank is drawing near. While reloading in the heat of battle, it is best to run away when you are almost out of ammo and use your melee attack while reloading. Listen closely when a teammate yells "Reloading," and offer cover fire, especially if they are using shotguns. If you melee while you are reloading, this will not interrupt your action. You will continue to reload until you are finished or attacked by a Special Infected such as the Hunter, Tank, Smoker, Charger, or Jockey. This is extremely helpful against horde attacks, as it allows you to push them away from you to finish reloading you weapon. One thing to remember when reloading is that if you press the reload button before your gun or magazine is empty, you will reload just a little bit faster then if you empty your clip entirely. This proves useful if you need to take down a tank, and need a fast reload. one way to bypass this is to leave exactly one or two bullets left in the gun, then press reload. You still have the fast reload, but get to empty your entire clip. Glitches * If you start to reload and then pause your game, the reload will still continue. However, when you unpause the game you will have to reload again. This works best on an auto shotgun. If you use all of the shells, pause and then reload the game at the eighth shell. It will reload the other two. Unpausing the game will cause it to reload all 10 shells. However, it will still say eight shells until the ninth and 10th are entered into the gun. This glitch is only effective on the PC version. Flashlight ]] The Flashlight is an item that is always in the Survivors' inventory and is attached to every firearm the player can obtain. You cannot drop it, but you can turn it on and off, which makes a clicking sound. It allows the player to see in dark areas when exploring for items and weapons. It also allows the player to scout out such areas for groups of Common Infected, and spot Special Infected much easier. Also, the flashlight is attached in a fixed point on your weapon which means that when using the melee attack, changing weapon and reloading, you lose the benefit of the light as your weapon moves and changes angles. The flashlight is a sure-fire way to disturb the Witch, as demonstrated in the introduction cutscene. The Survivors will often warn each other when they believe they hear a Witch, telling them to turn their flashlights off. Shining the light on her will disturb her more than standing near her, so you should aim your crosshair away from her, or turn it off altogether. Also, idle Common Infected are disturbed faster when you shine your flashlight on them. Behind the Scenes Originally, weapons did not have flashlights on them. The light came from the player's chest, like in the Half-Life series. Flashlights were attached to the guns to make it so that the player wouldn't have a light source when either reloading or using melee. The old flashlight behavior is still in the final game; turn on the flashlight when holding a molotov, pipe bomb, medkit or pills to see it. Trivia * You can still somehow use the flashlight even when wielding items such as pills, Melee Weapons, and gas cans, even when they do not have one attached to them. * Even though the common tactic is to switch off your flashlight when a Witch is nearby, it is usually unnecessary as the Witch is only disturbed by the light when you aim it directly at her. * While you cannot see the light made by another Survivor's flashlight, you can tell if they have their light on or off, by looking at the bottom of their gun. If the flashlight is on, there will be a cone of light there. * When approaching a Common Infected to melee in the back, be sure to turn the flashlight off so the Infected usually won't notice you coming. They react slowly even with your flashlight on, as long as you don't shine it into their eyes (or what's left of them) they shouldn't notice you right away. * For unknown reasons, turning on your flashlight while you're aiming the Minigun will cause your flashlight to rapidly turn on and off continuously until you dismount. If you actually need to shine your flashlight while mounting one, you need it turn it on on the weapon you were using before mounting the Minigun. * Sometimes in Versus, Infected Players can turn off their "flashlight", but however, it wil turn immediately back on. ** Incidentally, the Infected Player will also hear a "click" sound when attempting to turn off their "flashlight" * The flashlight is not shown on the HUD icons for the weapons from Left 4 Dead whereas weapons from Left 4 Dead 2 do have the flashlight shown on the HUD icon. * Common infected can be alerted quicker if you turn the flashlight on and off pointing at them. Cooldown Cooldown is the minimum length of time in the Left 4 Dead series that a Survivor or an Infected needs to wait after using an ability before they can use it again. The Survivors Main article: Melee In Left 4 Dead the Survivors have no special abilities and therefore do not need to wait to use their abilities other than healing, shooting and reloading. However, in all gameplay modes of Left 4 Dead 2 and Versus mode of Left 4 Dead there is an exception called Melee Fatigue. After couple of melee uses, the Survivors will need to wait 2 seconds until they can use it again, and if they will keep using it, they will have to keep waiting 2 seconds each melee attack until fully rested for couple of seconds. Originally this was not in the game until Valve received complaints of people not actually "Firing their gun" in Versus and Campaign matches. When the Left 4 Dead DLC known as the Survival pack came out, Valve added in this new system. The Infected The Infected have different abilities, and therefore different cooldown times. * The Boomer has to wait 30 seconds before being able to vomit on the Survivors again. * The Hunter does not have a cooldown on Pouncing, but it must wait 2 seconds before being able to leap if it stood up. * The Smoker's tongue takes 15 seconds to rewind if it breaks or is removed from a Survivor. In Versus, it takes 5 seconds to rewind if it misses. * The Tank takes 3 seconds to swing his arm again after punching and to rip the ground to throw concrete. The Tank has no punch delay after a rock throw, meaning it can hit a Survivor twice. * The Charger has to wait 12 seconds to be able to charge again. * The Spitter has to wait 20 seconds before she is able to spit again. * The Jockey has to wait 1 second after he jumps if he misses a Survivor, 7 seconds if he is knocked off of a Survivor, and 30 seconds if he incapacitates a Survivor. * The Hunter, Boomer, Charger, Spitter, Jockey and Smoker's secondary claw attack has a 1 second cooldown. Behind the Scenes *In the game_sounds_weapons.txt file, listings for a flare gun and a LAW rocket launcher can be found. It is likely that these weapons were scrapped early in development, as none of the pre-release footage shows either of these weapons. *All of the weapons in Left 4 Dead are based on the programming used for Counter-Strike: Source's weapons. Most of the weapons are based on either weapons usable by both teams or Counter-Terrorist-exclusive weapons, with the only exception being the Dual Pistols, which is based on the Dualies, a Terrorist-exclusive weapon. *Weapons originally did not have flashlights on them, as seen in pre-release pictures. In addition, their world models had blood on them. *All weapons originally had two reload animations; when the magazine is empty and when the magazine is not. The animation that played when the magazine was empty is longer than the other animation because the player need to cock the gun in order to load a new round. Most of the "empty" animations were removed from the game, but can still be seen in the ''Left 4 Dead'' Authoring Tools. The only weapons that still use their empty reload animations are the pump and auto shotgun. *It appears that the animations relating to the other 3 weapons (Uzi, Assault Rifle, and Hunting Rifle) were removed shortly before release, as they can be last seen in gameplay footage dated September 2nd, 2008, but are gone by the time footage is released on October 15th, 2008. *There were originally going to be a riot shield and a didgeridoo as usable melee weapons in the game. However, these appeared to be cut. The riot shield was fully modeled and textured, while the didgeridoo had a model, but no textures. Trivia * The ammunition piles seem to contain 12 gauge shells, rifle stripper clips and boxes of pistol ammunition. * The posters before each level sometimes show characters with scoped MP5s, but they are not usable in the actual game. * In Left 4 Dead (with the exception of one area each in the 3rd and 4th chapters of Death Toll and in Crash Course), all tier 2 weaponry spawns in groups; allowing players to choose which weapon they want to wield against the Infected. * The flashlight is mounted on each gun and is sensitive to how the player moves it. It scatters with players' movements when they reload part of a magazine, reload the entire magazine, melee or switch weapons. However, Melee weapons and other items seem to have a stationary flash light. * On each survivor model, the pistol is the only weapon that actually has a reason to stay attached to you. Weapons and Health kits/Defib/Ammo Packs put on your back don't have a strap keeping them on; and Bile Bombs/Pipe Bombs/Molotovs and Pills/Adrenaline also seem to float on the player's waist * The melee fatigue timer comes up when you shove with firearms, but not when swinging a melee weapon. Although shoving with the melee weapon will cause fatigue. * In Left 4 Dead 2, upon picking up a melee weapon, Survivors drop their pistol (if they are dual wielding, they will drop both pistols). However, when they are incapacitated, they still pull out a pistol, and once revived, the pistol is no longer part of their inventory and the melee weapon is still in the pistol slot. * When Picking up ammo from a stock pile in Left 4 Dead, it would only fill the reserve ammunition to its maximum capacity; which means players would have to reload twice or before they picked up ammo. In Left 4 Dead 2, picking up ammo from a stock pile would fill the weapon up entirely, eliminating the need to reload again. * In Left 4 Dead 2, typing "give melee" in console will give you the base for melee weapons. When taken out it appears to be glitch arms flying all over the place, and has no HUD icon. If traded for a different melee weapon or a pistol, the world model will appear as a Hunter's arms. * In Left 4 Dead 2, typing "give name_claw" in console (replacing name with the name of a Special Infected, will cause an apparent error. These 'weapons' are the only 'equipment' a player zombie can use. When given to a survivor, they will drop on the ground and appear as the game's default pistol, due to the need for a world model "even if it will never be used". * Currently, the weapon smoke effect in Left 4 Dead 2 is bugged, as the smoke comes from behind the gun, rather from the muzzle. * When you finish a chapter holding a melee weapon, on the next chapter all of the blood on the weapon will be cleaned off. * Despite their availability only to users of the censored version, the use of "sv_cheats", ''"''give rifle_", "give sniper_" ''and "give smg_"'' will show the majority of the Counter Strike - source weapons, and allow them to be spawned. The mp5, sg550, Knife, AWP sniper rifle and Scout Sniper rifle can all be picked up and used. They will do no damage under any circumstance. These weapons are often assumed to be "cut content" by non-censored players due to the 'broken' nature of them while not playing alongside a censored player. *